Our Growing Love
by Miznotch
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi accidentally kissed each other. They're going camping with the others for the weekend. How will Tamaki tell Haruhi how he feels about her and what will he do if Hikaru told him that he, too, loved Haruhi.
1. Accidental Kiss

**A.N.- this is my first Oouran High School Host Club story, so bear with me!!! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Oouran High School Host Club… wish I did tho…. **

"Hey Haruhi, wanna go camping with us?" The Hitachiin brothers chimed once the host club was closed.

Haruhi was sitting in one of their tables trying to do her homework.

"I have too much work," Haruhi murmured; she kept on writing and flipping the pages.

"Come on, Haruhi, take a break with us," Kaoru and Hikaru whispered closely to her.

Tamaki's eyebrow twitched a few times; looking at Kaoru and Hikaru. He finally stood and pointed at them.

"Leave my beloved daughter alone! She said she didn't want to!" Tamaki said in a fatherly, but in an overemotionally voice.

Kaoru and Hikaru glared at him annoyingly and folded their arms.

"M'lord, don't you want to share a camping tent with Haruhi?" The evil twin brother asked, raising their right eyebrows.

**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater open. **

"Tamaki-sempai, let's go to sleep," Haruhi said sweetly, flashing a flirty smile at his direction.

"OKAY, my dear daughter," Tamaki said taking Haruhi in their private tent.

Tamaki closed the tent feeling lucky.

"Tamaki-sempai, its so dark in here," Haruhi said.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, I'll hold you until the sun rises again," Tamaki said. They lay down, holding each other.

**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater closed. **

Tamaki couldn't help but smile and glared at Haruhi.

"Hey, hey, M'lord, what's with the perverted glare?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked smirking.

Tamaki turned red and looked away. He was thankful that Haruhi didn't notice.

"Kyouya, we're going camping this Saturday," The idiotic king ordered the shadow king.

"Could I bring Bunny with me, Haru-chan?" Hunny smiled at Haruhi.

Haruhi looked down and found Hunny smiling at her while embracing his bunny tightly.

Haruhi just smiled at him sympathetically even though she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Then it's decided," Tamaki announced.

"What's decided?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru and Hikaru gave a we-give-up sigh.

"We're going camping!" Kaoru and Hikaru said grinning.

"I can't go, I have too much to do," Haruhi said thinking about all the things she needed to finish this weekend.

"I'll cut your debt by 1/3," Tamaki blurted out and regretted it, he wanted her to have much as debt as possible so she would stay in the club.

"But, I can always do them next week," Haruhi said smiling. _Rich Bastards! _

"We'll come and pick you up at Saturday at 4:00 sharp," Tamaki said.

"Are we going to camp by the traveling car?" Hunny asked tugging at Tamaki's light blue blazer.

Tamaki looked at him and twirled him around in the air with joy. "Great idea Hunny!"

"Yay!" Hunny shouted.

Haruhi sighed and had enough of Tamaki's foolish ideas. Haruhi stood up and gathered all her belongings. "I'm going home."

Tamaki let go of Hunny and Hunny asked Mori-kun for cakes since he got dizzy and needed something to regain his strength.

"Did the twin do something to you?" Tamaki asked sending a death glare at the twins.

Haruhi gave an icy look at Tamaki which sent him in his dark corner, growing mushrooms.

Haruhi sighed and wondered why her sempai was like that.

**The next day… **

"Kyouya, where is our daughter?" Tamaki whispered to the shadow king that was typing rapidly.

"I, for one, don't know, ask the twins since their classmates and all," Kyouya said irritatingly.

Tamaki went up to Kaoru and Hikaru that was entertaining some of the ladies.

"Excuse me ladies, but could I borrow Kaoru and Hikaru for a moment?" Tamaki asked sweetly giving the three ladies that was seated properly a smile.

The girls nodded their heads promptly.

Tamaki grabbed Kaoru and Hikaru at their arms and dragged them into a corner.

"What have you two devils done?" Tamaki asked with an evil aura surrounding him.

"Ah, she wasn't in class," Kaoru said shuddering.

"Maybe she got sick with you, M'lord," Hikaru finished the sentence and they both smiled at him.

_No, that can't be! My beloved daughter loves me dearly, as I dearly love her! _

"Kyouya, I'm going early, take care of my customers," Tamaki said and went off.

Kyouya grumbled something about their reckless king and turned to Tamaki's customers.

Kyouya flashed a sincere smile and said; "Due to Haruhi-san's sickness, Tamaki will be checking if he is all right."

The girls smiled and said; "That's so sweet of him!"

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, knocking at her apartment door. Some people living next door went out and told him to shut up, but the blonde boy didn't seem to notice.

"Sempai, you're making such a ruckus," Haruhi said opening the door.

Tamaki smiled and barged in, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Your killing me," Haruhi managed to get the words out of her mouth.

Tamaki let go and closed the door. "Why weren't you at school? Father isn't happy!"

Haruhi looked away. "I'm sorry, I wanted to go, but my dad doesn't want me to today."

"What a terrible father, but daddy is here, so you don't have to worry," Tamaki said turning Haruhi around only realizing that her eyes were puffy and red.

"Have you been crying?" Tamaki asked letting go of Haruhi.

"Ah, do you want tea sempai?" Haruhi asked quickly, changing the subject.

Tamaki looked at her concerned. He grabbed her by the wrist when she was about to walk towards the kitchen.

He pulled her and hugged her.

Haruhi was shocked and decided to hug him back. She felt warm and for the first time, she was glad that Tamaki was hugging her.

"I'm right here, Haruhi," Tamaki said. "We shall study so you won't fail again."

Haruhi groaned and pushed him a little bit so he would stop hugging her.

Haruhi went towards the kitchen sink and washed her face. "I didn't fail." She wondered why her sempai was stupid sometimes.

Tamaki pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and started wiping Haruhi's face.

"Uh, Sempai, that's okay, I could do it," Haruhi said who felt awkward letting Tamaki nurture her like that.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Tamaki asked in his sincere voice, but not theatrically like he does everyday.

"It's my mother's death anniversary, my dad wanted to stay here with me, but I made him go to work," Haruhi said quietly.

Tamaki's eyes widened and smiled at her.

"You know Haruhi, they say that when it's someone's death anniversary, they celebrate it, not mourn," Tamaki said and this time he said it theatrically.

"So, now, go and get dressed and we'll buy flowers and everything and visit your mother's grave," Tamaki said pushing her into her room.

Tamaki closed the door. "Don't come out until you're all dressed."

Haruhi sighed. _ Guess it can't be helped. _

Haruhi came out wearing a pink sleeveless dress, pink sandals, and a golden locket necklace.

_Aaaaaaaawwwww, my darling daughter looks so adorable!" _Tamaki thought.

"You look pretty," Tamaki said with a gentleman voice.

Haruhi was actually thankful that he didn't hugged her tightly again. "Your not gonna hug me?" 

"Well, if I did, it'll piss you off and my duty was to make you happy." Tamaki said smiling at her.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, Tamaki couldn't help but to look at Haruhi and in the back of his mind, he wanted to hug her and never let go.

"Ah, I see a flower shop!" Tamaki said pointing at a small flower shop across the street.

"Hold daddy's hand and don't let go," Tamaki said holding at Haruhi's hand and crossing the street.

Haruhi felt embarrassed, but somehow felt glad that he was there when she needed someone.

"Ah, there's so many flowers here," Tamaki said once they entered the shop.

"Well, it is the flower shop," Haruhi murmured to herself.

"Oh, hello, are you buying her a flower?" A girl asked, smiling at Tamaki.

"Well, she's a lucky girl to have you," she said winking at Haruhi.

Haruhi took her hand out from Tamaki's. "No, it's nothing like that."

"That may be true, but I'm his proud father," Tamaki said.

"Don't tell that to people, sempai," Haruhi mumbled.

"Father…You look so….Young," the woman said nervously and slowly, she didn't want to say something that would offend her customers.

"Ah, he's my pretend father," Haruhi said quickly but bite her tongue for saying that knowing it would hurt Tamaki's feelings.

"I may be a pretend father, but I'm taking care of you more than your father do," Tamaki said exaggeratedly.

"We're just going to look around," Haruhi said scratching the back of her neck.

The girl bowed and left them alone.

They picked a bouquet of roses, mixed flowers, and lilies.

"So, what's next?" Tamaki asked paying for the flowers.

"I'll pay you back," Haruhi said. _I should've brought my wallet. _

"Oh, that's okay," Tamaki said carrying the flowers.

"Well, the candle shop is close by," Haruhi said. "Do you want me to carry some?"

"Nah, it's ok, I can handle it," Tamaki said winking at her and she just groaned.

After they bought the candles, they went to Haruhi's mother's grave.

"Ah, so this is what a commoner's grave looks like," Tamaki said dumbfounded.

Haruhi slowly looked at him and she was about to kill him.

"Sorry Haruhi, I didn't mean to offend you," Tamaki said quickly feeling Haruhi's madness towards him. _I should be more careful. _

They settled the candles and the flowers around Haruhi's mother's grave.

"Uh, we forgot some matches," Tamaki said nervously.

"Oh, that's okay, we kept one box of matches here, since we would always forget it," Haruhi said looking for the box.

"Here it is," Haruhi said.

"Ah, let me do it, you might get burned," Tamaki said just about when Haruhi was about to light the candle up.

"Thank you, Sempai, your always taking care of me," Haruhi said smiling sweetly.

"Why don't you call me Tamaki once in a while, I really don't like to feel old," Tamaki said lighting the candles.

"Just for today, Tamaki," Haruhi said smiling.

Tamaki smiled back knowing that it was a sad smile and he knew she wanted to cry badly, but holding it in.

Tamaki sat in the grass and saw the sunset.

"Oh, come here Haruhi, look at the sunset," Tamaki said who was amazed.

Haruhi crawled beside Tamaki and watched it with him.

"Yeah, this is why we liked this spot; we could see the sunset perfectly. We barely visit my mother's grave and sometimes I think the first time of me being a dog of the host club was one of the punishment for it," Haruhi said.

Tamaki regretted calling her that the first time they met. "At least you remembered when was the first time we met."

"Yeah, you thought I was gay also," Haruhi said giggling and settling her head into Tamaki's shoulder.

"You know Haruhi, you could cry if you want."

Tamaki looked at her and realized her tears were already coming out of her closed eyes.

Haruhi smiled. "So I guess, you weren't looking at me the whole time, I'm glad."

Tamaki smiled and looked at the sunset.

A little while, Haruhi stood up and wiped her tears away. "It's getting dark, we should probably go."

_Way to ruin the moment. _Tamaki thought in the back of his mind.

The winds blew and Haruhi shivered.

Tamaki took his blazer off and covered Haruhi with them.

"You shouldn't have worn that sleeveless dress, you'll get sick," Tamaki said lecturing her.

"But don't I look cute on it," Haruhi said innocently flashing a natural rookie smile at him.

Tamaki's heart beat faster and faster, he gulped and couldn't resist it.

"You could hug me now, I won't be evil to you today since you cheered me up, Tamaki," Haruhi said.

Tamaki smiled and hugged her, but it wasn't the usual hug Haruhi gets from him, it was a sincere and soft hug.

Haruhi's eyes widened because she thought he was about to hug her tightly.

"I'm glad that I cheered you up," Tamaki said hugging her a little bit tight.

Haruhi hugged him tightly also and never wanting to let go.

"Well, we should probably get back," Tamaki said letting go. Haruhi hold on to him a little bit more and let go of him.

"We should," Haruhi said smiling a bit.

_We're so close right now that I could probably kiss her. That nonsense! What kind of a father would kiss their daughter on the lips? But this is once in a lifetime and we're alone right now! _

Tamaki argued and argued with his inner-self not knowing if he should kiss her or not.

Haruhi just looked at him clueless.

Kaoru pushed Haruhi lightly and it caused Haruhi to kiss Tamaki. "Haruhi, we're sorry, but why didn't you-"

Kaoru and Hikaru and the others looked at them.

Tamaki and Haruhi's eyes were staring at each other shocked.

Hikaru glared at Kaoru evilly and Kaoru laughed nervously.

Tamaki pulled his lips out and looked away even though he wanted to give her a proper kiss.

Haruhi bit her lips and was still clinging on her sempai's sweet kiss, even though it was just accident.

"Gomen, gomen, I didn't mean it, Haruhi," Kaoru said.

Haruhi sent Kaoru a fake icy glare and the Hitachiin brothers backed up.

"Why was Tamaki kissing Haruhi?" Hunny asked Mori-kun. Mori-kun looked at Kyouya for an explanation.

"Hunny, it was accidental and their lips just met, it didn't mean anything," Kyouya said having a hard time explaining it, but managed to say it right.

"Forget about it, sempai, it'll make everything awkward between us," Haruhi said forgetting that she was supposed to call him Tamaki for the rest of the day.

"I mean, Tamaki, gomen," Haruhi said softly.

Tamaki wanted to argue, but he didn't want to make her sad. "That's okay, Haruhi, well, since we're all here, why don't we celebrate?"

"Yeah!" Hunny and the Hitachiin brothers cheered while Kyouya just gave Tamaki a smile.

**How would Hikaru forgive his brother? Will Tamaki confess his love for Haruhi during camp and how will he do it?……Find out for the next chapter…… **

**So, how was it??? I really hope I didn't bore you guys to death!! ) **


	2. Where Our Adventure Begins

**A.N.- Don't be mad at me if the first chapter was so long!!! Don't worry I'll try and not make this one that long**

**Enjoy!! )**

**Recap: **

"Hey Haruhi, wanna go camping with us?" The Hitachiin brothers chimed once the host club was closed.

"Leave my beloved daughter alone! She said she didn't want to!" Tamaki said in a fatherly, but in an overemotionally voice.

Kaoru and Hikaru glared at him annoyingly and folded their arms.

"M'lord, don't you want to share a camping tent with Haruhi?" The evil twin brother asked, raising their right eyebrows.

**The next day…**

"Kyouya, where is our daughter?" Tamaki whispered to the shadow king that was typing rapidly.

"I, for one, don't know, ask the twins since their classmates and all," Kyouya said irritatingly.

"Ah, she wasn't in class," Kaoru said shuddering.

"Maybe she got sick with you, M'lord," Hikaru finished the sentence and they both smiled at him.

_No, that can't be! My beloved daughter loves me dearly, as I dearly love her! _

"Have you been crying?" Tamaki asked letting go of Haruhi.

"Ah, do you want tea sempai?" Haruhi asked quickly, changing the subject.

Tamaki looked at her concerned. He grabbed her by the wrist when she was about to walk towards the kitchen.

He pulled her and hugged her.

Haruhi was shocked and decided to hug him back. She felt warm and for the first time, she was glad that Tamaki was hugging her.

"I'm right here, Haruhi," Tamaki said. "We shall study so you won't fail."

"Ah, there's so many flowers here," Tamaki said once they entered the shop.

"Oh, hello, are you buying her a flower?" A girl asked, smiling at Tamaki.

"Well, she's a lucky girl to have you," she said winking at Haruhi.

"Ah, let me do it, you might get burned," Tamaki said just about when Haruhi was about to light the candle up.

"Thank you, Sempai, your always taking care of me," Haruhi said smiling sweetly.

"Why don't you call me Tamaki once in a while, I really don't like to feel old," Tamaki said lighting the candles.

"You know Haruhi, you could cry if you want."

Tamaki looked at her and realized she tears were already coming out of her closed eyes.

Haruhi smiled. "So I guess, you weren't looking at me the whole time, I'm glad."

Tamaki smiled and looked at the sunset.

Kaoru pushed Haruhi lightly and it caused Haruhi to kiss Tamaki. "Haruhi, we're sorry, but why didn't you-"

Kaoru and Hikaru and the others looked at them.

Tamaki and Haruhi's eyes were staring at each other shocked.

Hikaru glared at Kaoru evilly and Kaoru laughed nervously.

Tamaki pulled his lips out and looked away even though he wanted to give her a proper kiss.

Haruhi bit her lips and was still clinging on her sempai's sweet kiss, even though it was just accident.

**So, since everyone now knows what happened……….I'll begin…**

"I gotta get going guys, I have to prepare dinner," Haruhi said standing up and fixing her dress.

"Ah, I'll walk you home, Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"Ah, we'll walk you home, Haruhi," Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time. The Hitachiin brothers gave an annoying glare at Tamaki while Tamaki gave them an evil look.

"Uh, that's ok," Haruhi said nervously hoping they won't start bickering.

When she got home, she realized that she was still wearing Tamaki's blazer.

"I guess I'll do laundry tonight," she said. She felt tired and weary, but she was still happy.

**The next day….**

Haruhi suddenly woke up in shock and looked at the clock. It was already 11:00 am.

"Must've been a bad dream," Haruhi said. She was thankful that she doesn't remember what it was.

Her cell phone rang and it startled her a little bit. Once she had calmed down, she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh, Haruhi," Kyouya said. "I guess you're already awake."

"Uh, yeah," she said feeling uneasy talking to Kyouya over the phone.

"You don't have to bring anything, but your clothes, I've taken care of everything," Kyouya said.

"Thank you," Haruhi said feeling relieved.

"But the 1/3 that Tamaki-kun cut off had been regained, well, see you later," Kyouya said.

Haruhi groaned and never should've agreed to go with them if her debt will stay the same. She hung up and had breakfast.

After breakfast she wrote a letter to her dad telling him that she'll be away camping until Sunday.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Hikaru, are you still mad at me?" Kaoru asked when they were eating lunch.

Hikaru ignored him and went on eating.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for them to kiss," Kaoru said. "If you want I'll do the same thing to you and Haruhi."

Hikaru said nothing and didn't even look at his brother.

"Be that way Hikaru, but I'm telling you, you have to tell your feelings to her before our Lord does," Kaoru said standing up and leaving their long and narrow diner table.

Hikaru stopped eating knowing that his brother was right. He looked in the window and saw two birds flying around.

_This is a real fight, the first one we ever had, and I don't even know how to say sorry. _Hikaru thought.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Haruhi took a shower still thinking about a kiss. She wore a green, plain, big, t-shirt with an army, loosed shorts and stripped sandals.

Her phone rang when she was just brushing her brown, short, hair.

"Hello?"

"Haruhi, help me!" Kaoru cried in a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"It's Hikaru, he's mad at me," Kaoru said over the phone.

"Why?" 

"I can't tell you just yet or else he'll get even madder, but please try to spend some time with him to cool off his head," Kaoru said.

Haruhi heard a door open over the phone.

"I gotta go, see you later," Kaoru whispered quickly hanging up.

Haruhi hung up also and thought that was weird, but she was still concerned that they're really fighting.

"It must've been bad," she said to herself.

She cleaned a little bit and did her unfinished homework. She cooked dinner already for her father and covered it with some paper towels. She packed her stuff not knowing if it would be enough.

_Knock, knock_

"That must be sempai," Haruhi said opening the door.

"Haruhi" Tamaki said smiling brightly.

"Sempai," Haruhi said smiling at him, but felt a little bit awkward for them acting like nothing happened yesterday.

Tamaki invited himself in and took Haruhi's two big bags.

"Oh, here's the blazer, I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance to return it to you last night," Haruhi said holding Tamaki's neatly-folded blue blazer.

"Oh, that's okay, thank you for washing it for me," Tamaki said taking his blazer. _My beloved daughter washed this! I'll treasure this blazer forever!_

Haruhi and Tamaki went out and she locked the apartment door.

Haruhi saw a big SUV parked in front of the apartment. _Rich bastards!_

Haruhi sighed and smiled brightly. Well, _Our Adventure Begins!_


	3. Undecided Feelings

**A.N.-I'm really sorry that it took me long to write this one, but school's starting at Sept. 5 and I haven't read my other summer book, Hatchet. (I'm sorry if I offend anybody who likes/loves Hatchet) But, it's just so boring! I've been reading it ever since August and I'm only at chapter 11! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Oouran! (Do I have do say that every time?)**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**Recap:**

"You don't have to bring anything, but your clothes, I've taken care of everything," Kyouya said.

"Thank you," Haruhi said feeling relieved.

"But the 1/3 that Tamaki-kun cut off had been regained, well, see you later," Kyouya said.

Haruhi groaned and never should've agreed to go with them if her debt will stay the same. She hung up and had breakfast.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Hikaru, are you still mad at me?" Kaoru asked when they were eating lunch.

Hikaru ignored him and went on eating.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for them to kiss," Kaoru said. "If you want I'll do the same thing to you and Haruhi."

_This is a real fight, the first one we ever had, and I don't even know how to say sorry. _Hikaru thought.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"That must be sempai," Haruhi said opening the door.

"Haruhi" Tamaki said smiling brightly.

"Sempai," Haruhi said smiling at him, but felt a little bit awkward for them acting like nothing happened yesterday.

Tamaki invited himself in and took Haruhi's two big bags.

"Oh, here's the blazer, I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance to return it to you last night," Haruhi said holding Tamaki's neatly-folded blue blazer.

"Oh, that's okay, thank you for washing it for me," Tamaki said taking his blazer. _My beloved daughter washed this! I'll treasure this blazer forever!_

**OK……..now the story begins……. )**

Haruhi and Tamaki went into the car. Haruhi found Hunny eating cake (as usual), Mori-kun watching him eat cake (as usual). Kyouya was in the portable blue sofa typing………duh. She saw Kaoru listening music at the front, while Hikaru looking out the window in another sofa.

"Their having a fight," Tamaki whispered to Haruhi.

"Yeah, I know," Haruhi said.

"You do?" Tamaki asked. "Ah, my daughter _is _really smart."

He cuddled her like she was his teddy bear.

"Sempai, get off," Haruhi said pushing Tamaki away.

Tamaki's arm was around Haruhi's waist while Haruhi's hand was in Tamaki's chest. They stared at each other and turned red.

"Uh, sorry, my darling daughter," Tamaki said letting go and scratching the back of his head.

"That's okay, I'm used to it," Haruhi said closing the door.

"Well, then, now your lovey moment is done please have a seat so we could get to the private forest," Kyouya said.

_Lovey moment? _Haruhi thought.

"Tamaki, I have some issues I have to discuss with you," Kyouya said.

Tamaki didn't want to leave Haruhi and planned to spend his time with her, but he thought it can't be helped.

Haruhi sat beside Hikaru and Tamaki slowly went to Kyouya.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked trying to get Hikaru's attention. She said his name once again and finally, Hikaru gained consciousness.

"Yea?" he asked staring at Haruhi openly. His skin looked pale and his eyes was full of sadness.

"Why are you and Kaoru fighting?"

"He did something that offended me," Hikaru said looking away.

"Did he do it on purpose?"

"Well no, it was actually kind of accidental."

"Well, then why don't you say sorry to him?" Haruhi asked. "I mean if a person say sorry to you, it means that, that person wants to make up with you."

Hikaru didn't say anything and thought about it.

Kaoru was listening to their conversation pretending he was still listening to music.

The driver stopped all of a sudden which cause Haruhi to bump into Hikaru.

Tamaki's jaw dropped, his eyes widened, he pointed at them but couldn't say anything because of shock.

"Gomen, gomen, I didn't see that it was already red," the driver said.

"Sorry, Hikaru," Haruhi said giving him some space.

Hikaru hugged Haruhi and held his tears back. Haruhi was just staring in space wondering why he had hugged her.

Tamaki froze and didn't know what to do also.

"Let it go Tamaki, Hikaru's probably just emotional right now and just wanted a hug from her," Kyoua said.

Tamaki cleared his throat and looked away holding his anger in.

Kaoru flashed a thank-you smile at Haruhi and Haruhi smiled back.

Hikaru let go of Haruhi and smiled at her. "Arigato Haruhi."

"No problem," Haruhi said quickly giving him some space.

"Why don't you and Kaoru talk," Haruhi suggested.

"Kaoru! Good we talk for a second!" Hikaru shouted. The Hitachiin brothers went into the bedroom that has two queen sized bed, three lamps that was hanging in the wall, and one portable chair and desk.

"Oh by the way, we won't return until Monday," Kyouya informed Haruhi. "The staff is having a meeting and don't worry, I've contacted your father."

"I still don't know how you're connected with him," Haruhi mumbled but felt comforted that he told his father.

"We're back!" Kaoru and Hikaru shouted at the same time. They looked like they already made up and Hikaru was going back to his normal skin color, but the sadness in his eyes were still there.

"Yay, my bunny and I are happy that you guys aren't fighting anymore," Hunny said with some icing in his face.

Kaoru and Hikaru flashed everyone a smile.

"Well, I'm going to read, so don't bother me," Haruhi said pulling their math textbook out of her bag.

"So that's why it was kind of heavy," Tamaki mumbled.

"Don't tell us that your going to study?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked frowning.

"Well, we do have a test at Tuesday and since we don't have class at Monday, I guess I should study earlier," Haruhi explained.

Haruhi went into the room and sat in the chair and started reading the big math textbook.

An hour passes and Tamaki wanted to barge into the bedroom, but Kyouya or the Hitachiin brothers stopped him.

"You know she hates it when she gets bothered," Koaru said.

Tamaki couldn't resist it and was worrying if she was okay. "But I need to see if she's alright!"

Tamaki opened the door and saw Haruhi asleep. Her head was placed in her math text book that was opened somewhere in the middle and her pencil was in the floor.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Tamaki shivered. Tamaki carried Haruhi and placed her into the bed.

Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

She murmured something but Tamaki didn't hear her and just ignored it.

Tamaki pulled the blanket and covered Haruhi.

"Tamaki," Haruhi whispered.

Tamaki smiled at her but realized the worry in her face.

"Hey, Haruhi, wake up, your having a nightmare," Tamaki said sitting beside Haruhi, trying to wake her up.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi cried waking up, tears rolled down in her face.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said softly hugging her. Haruhi hugged him back who didn't care if she looked pathetic.

Hikaru was watching them hugging and closed the door and lay down in the sofa. He closed his eyes.

Kaoru looked at his twin brother concerned. "Hikaru."

Hikaru opened his left eyes and looked at Kaoru. "Yeah?"

"It's nothing." But Kaoru could feel Hikaru's sadness and jealousy towards Tamaki.

Kyouya noticed it but just kept on typing. Hunny was looking out the window sucking a lollipop Mori was watching out the window also, but sometimes checks on Hunny.

"Whassa matter?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi let go and cleared her throat. She wiped her tears and said; "Nothing, just had a nightmare."

She got out of the bed feeling embarrassed crying like that in front of her sempai.

Tamaki grabbed her in the wrist. "It frightened you. What was it?"

"I was lost in the forest, I couldn't find…I couldn't find you guys, then it started raining and there was thunder, i-it was dark, I couldn't breathe-" Haruhi said, her voice was breaking.

"I'm sorry that I asked you," Tamaki said. He stood up and faced Haruhi.

"I'm right here, you don't have to worry, I won't let you out of my sight," Tamaki said hugging Haruhi.

_When did sempai get so mature? _Haruhi thought.

"Uh, when are we going to get there?" Haruhi asked trying to break the silence. She went back to the desk and Tamaki sat in the bed.

"Oh, um, we might probably get there late, we didn't expect that it would be so traffic," Tamaki said.

"Oh," Haruhi said picking her pencil and started reading again.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, wanna play tea with me and bunny?" Hunny asked happily hoping that she won't turn him down again..

Haruhi was planning to read, but she guessed that it couldn't hurt. "Why not?"

Hunny's face turned brightly and he dragged her into the small dining table that was filled with sweets, cakes, teacups, and small plates.

Tamaki followed them and sat beside Kyouya. He smiled at them and was glad that his precious daughter was happy.

"You love her, don't you?" Kyouya asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped talking to each other and eavesdropped, but didn't do it obviously.

"Of course I do, what kind of a father wouldn't love his daughter?" Tamaki asked shocked that Kyouya would ask him such a stupid question.

"Not father love, but love-love?" Kyouya asked who typed slowly this time so he could pay attention to Tamaki more.

"Love-love?" Tamaki asked not getting the question.

"Do you have a strange passionate feeling you feel for Haruhi and only feel it towards her?" Kyouya asked getting impatiently.

Tamaki didn't know what to answer, but deep down he knows he does, but he keeps telling himself that it's only a fatherly love.

"I dunno actually," Tamaki said slowly looking at Haruhi. Haruhi was forcing herself to eat cake and drink tea with Hunny.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Haruhi grumbled to herself.

"Geez, why is our lord so clueless?" Kaoru asked.

"That's okay," Hikaru said smirking. _If he doesn't know what he feels, I can make my move._

Kaoru looked at his brother. _This will turn out bad_

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

**A.N- I'm sorry that this chapter was kind of pointless, but I'm still gathering some ideas what could and might happen at them at the forest. But of course, like it says in the summary, Hikaru will blurt out that he loves Haruhi to Tamaki and Tamaki wouldn't know what to do….I just need to find the right time and spot where to put it……………..so yea**


	4. How I Feel

My feelings for you

I have kept inside

It is true

That I can never confide

Them to you

Ever day

I'll think of you

And I'll wonder

If you think of me

You brighten my days

You make me smile

I never want you to go

I don't want me to fade

Inside your heart

I never want you to get hurt in any way

I want you to life your life to the fullest every day

I'll protect you to any danger

I want you to feel safe anywhere

If you need me, I'll be there

**A.N- okay, so it was a poem………………I'm sorry I felt like writing something but I didn't feel like writing what happens next…….don't be mad at me………besides I'm like only at chapter 12 at Hatchet and school's like tomorrow………..**

**Inner self: die school die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Don't mind my inner self; it just wants to kill school**

**Anyway, at least tell me what you think so far, I don't really know if people do like my story or not……………..**

**Inner self: it won't die, there's too many!!!!**


	5. Blind Love

**A.N.- I hate school…..nothing new………**

**Inner self: I have a plan to get rid of school, mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I do not own Oouran and remember it until forever so I do not have to write it again )**

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Recap:**

"You do?" Tamaki asked. "Ah, my daughter _is _really smart."

He cuddled her like she was his teddy bear.

"Sempai, get off," Haruhi said pushing Tamaki away.

Tamaki's arm was around Haruhi's waist while Haruhi's hand was in Tamaki's chest. They stared at each other and turned red.

"Well, then, now your lovey moment is done please have a seat so we could get to the forest," Kyouya said.

_Lovey moment? _Haruhi thought.

The driver stopped all of a sudden which cause Haruhi to bump into Hikaru.

Tamaki's jaw dropped, his eyes widened, he pointed at them but couldn't say anything because of shock.

Hikaru hugged Haruhi and held his tears back. Haruhi was just staring in space wondering why he had hugged her.

Tamaki froze and didn't know what to do also.

"Let it go Tamaki, Hikaru's probably just emotional right now and just wanted a hug from her," Kyoua said.

"Oh by the way, we won't return until Monday," Kyouya informed Haruhi. "The staff is having a meeting and don't worry, I've contacted your father."

"I still don't know how you're connected with him," Haruhi mumbled but felt comforted that he told his father.

Tamaki pulled the blanket and covered Haruhi.

"Tamaki," Haruhi whispered.

Tamaki smiled at her but realized the worry in her face.

"Hey, Haruhi, wake up, your having a nightmare," Tamaki said sitting beside Haruhi, trying to wake her up.

"Tamaki!" Haruhi cried waking up, tears rolled down in her face.

Kaoru looked at his twin brother concerned. "Hikaru."

Hikaru opened his left eyes and looked at Kaoru. "Yeah?"

"It's nothing." But Kaoru could feel Hikaru's sadness and jealousy towards Tamaki.

"You love her, don't you?" Kyouya asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped talking to each other and eavesdropped, but didn't do it obviously.

"Of course I do, what kind of a father wouldn't love his daughter?" Tamaki asked shocked that Kyouya would ask him such a stupid question.

"Not father love, but love-love?" Kyouya asked who typed slowly this time so he could pay attention to Tamaki more.

"Love-love?" Tamaki asked not getting the question.

"Do you have a strange passionate feeling you feel for Haruhi and only feel it towards her?" Kyouya asked getting impatiently.

Tamaki didn't know what to answer, but deep down he knows he does, but he keeps telling himself that it's only a fatherly love.

"Geez, why is our lord so clueless?" Kaoru asked.

"That's okay," Hikaru said smirking. _If he doesn't know what he feels, I can make my move._

Kaoru looked at his brother. _This will turn out bad_

**Now that's all done, I'll begin………….**

"We're finally here!" Tamaki shouted with his arms wide open.

"You don't want to attract the wild animals," Kaoru and Hikaru warned Tamaki once they were outside.

"Why don't you help us carry everything out?" Kyouya asked holding some things.

Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru looked at him innocently.

"That's okay, Takashi already has them," Hunny said jumping out of the car only holding his bunny while Mori had everything.

Tamaki and the Hitchaiin brothers were amazed on how he was that strong.

Haruhi went out also carrying her backpacks and closing the door.

"Haruhi, let me get that for you," Tamaki quickly said getting the two backpacks off of Haruhi's shoulder.

"Thank you, sempai," Haruhi said smiling at him.

_So, I guess, its still Sempai _Tamaki thought but didn't show that he was dissapointed.

"Well, why don't we gather some wood," Kyouya said looking up at the sky. It was 7:30 pm, but the sky was purplish-pinkish and the stars weren't out yet.

"We have to gather it?" Tamaki asked who thought that they already had it.

"Well yes, that's part of camping," Kyouya said.

"More like a surviving test," Kaoru and Hikaru murmured who didn't like the idea also.

"Tamaki and I will go together, Hikaru and Haruhi could go together, Kaoru, you watch our things, Hunny-chan and Mori-kun you guys could go together," Kyouya said.

_Stupid Kyouya, I hate him _Kaoru thought.

"But mother, what if something happens to our daughter!?" Tamaki asked. He was keeling down and looked at Kyouya with puppy eyes.

"Then, Hikaru will look after her," Kyouya said being merciless.

"Hey, Haruhi, stay close to me, okay?" Hikaru said.

"Hm," Haruhi said nodding her head.

Hikaru smiled at her and looked away, thinking how cute she was.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Tamaki didn't speak to Kyouya and Kyouya could feel his jealousy.

"You will know soon enough why I put Hikaru and Haruhi together," Kyouya said.

Tamaki didn't get it but kept thinking about it over and over again.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked and looked around. "Haruhi!?"

"I'm right here, don't worry, I won't get lost," Haruhi said appearing in front of him.

Hikaru sighed and smiled at her.

It was silence between them and they just kept staring at each other.

Hikaru blushed and looked away.

Haruhi gave a weak and awkward laugh. "Kinda awkward there."

"Yeah," Hikaru said; his heart was beating fast and just wants hold her tight and never lets go.

"Anything wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"No, no, but I think we should get going just incase it rains."

Haruhi looks up; it was full white clouds slowly passing them by. "Yeah, maybe we should.

**X0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0**

Haruhi and Hikaru found the others fixing the lodge and the tents already.

"I guess we were kind of late," Haruhi said quietly.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said running towards him. "I missed you so; I was worried that you and Haruhi got lost."

"Here, let me get it for you," Kaoru said taking all the woods from Haruhi.

They build a camp fire and all sat around it, making s'mores.

"Oh, hey, you have some chocolate," Hikaru said licking it off.

"Don't you touch my darling daughter!!" Tamaki said, he was sitting across from Haruhi and so he couldn't pulverize Hikaru.

"Just keep eating," Haruhi teased her sempai.

Tamaki's eyes widened and froze again.

"Wanna hear a story?" Kaoru asked looking at his brother in the corner of his eyes.

Everyone stopped talking and tuned in.

"Yay, yay, a story!" Hunny-chan said excitedly.

The Hitachiin brothers told a story about a girl who got lost in the woods and there was a guy that was chasing her. The girl got raped and the guy hung her from a tree, naked.

**(Obviously, if I write the ghost story, it'll kinda get boring, so just picture it how it happened, if you want)**

Tamaki was staying close with Kyouya, shivering and obviously looking around to make sure the dead girl or the rapist killer wasn't around.

Hunny was in Mori's lap, hiding his face because of terror.

"Boring," Haruhi said bored out of her mind. She stood up and grabbed a water bottle and took some gulps. "I'm going to sleep."

"Wait, why don't you sleep with me?" Tamaki asked who jumped out of his seat.

Haruhi was giving him a you-wish-sucker look at him.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, want to sleep with me and Takashi?" Hunny asked, still hugging his bunny.

_Does he ever let go of that bunny? _Haruhi wondered. "Sure, why not?"

"Yay!" Hunny shouted.

"We should've asked earlier," the twins said, sulking.

"I'll just go and get changed," Haruhi said sweetly to Hunny, obviously bending down.

"What happened to the driver?" Haruhi asked who admitted to herself that she got freaked out because of the story and didn't want to be alone with a man.

"Oh, he has relatives near, so they picked him up, don't worry, he'll be here by morning afternoon," Kyouya said.

"Oh," Haruhi said while Hunny went back to Mori.

Haruhi grabbed her nightgown and went inside the SUV. She turned on every light there is just to be sure.

"Don't tell us you're scared?" Kaoru and Hikaru whispered, breathing at her neck. She got startled and almost screamed.

"Don't do that."

"Don't worry, Haruhi, we'll stay here with you," Hikaru and Kaoru said smiling at her.

"Thank you," Haruhi said, feeling glad that they were there.

Haruhi went into the bathroom and changed. She was wearing a floral nightgown that actually looked good on her.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood up and were amazed. _She really is pretty_

"Don't stare, I'm getting embarrassed," Haruhi said blushing a little bit.

Hikaru and Kaoru gained conscious back and looked away.

"It's getting late, you should probably go to sleep," Hikaru said trying to sound caring.

"Yeah, with that story of yours stuck in my head," Haruhi said shot a glare at him while she passed him and went out.

_Oh yeah, she's a girl, woopsie _Hikaru thought.

"Haru-chan, you look pretty," Hunny said wearing plain teal pajamas.

"You look cute also," Haruhi said grinning at him.

"Come on," Hunny said leading Haruhi to their tent.

Tamaki was just watching her and smiled, thinking what Kyouya told him. _Do I really love her or am I too blind and stupid to see and feel it?_

"Good night Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said waving at her.

_Well, I must not lose to Hikaru and Kaoru, I gotta tell her how I feel. _ Tamaki thought walking towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi, I want to talk to you," Tamaki said. Haruhi turned around and looked at her sempai.

Tamaki turned red and backed away slowly and then ran quickly.

Haruhi gave a baffled look and shrugged.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny said waving his hand on the air to catch her attention.

Haruhi looked at Hunny's direction and started walking towards her.

"This is harder than I thought," Tamaki said quietly to himself.

"Of course it's hard, nothing in life is easy," Kyouya said passing him. "Shall we go to sleep?"

Tamaki followed him and decided not to work to hard on thinking it.

Haruhi was sleeping next to Hunny and Hunny was in the middle of Haruhi and Mori.

"Someone h-h-help ME!" Haruhi screamed somewhere around 2 am. She sat up, breathing hastily.

Hunny didn't wake up and just hugged his bunny tightly while Mori got up and took her out of the tent.

"Kyouya," Mori said. Kyouya quickly sat up and unzipped the tent and he found Haruhi crying.

"Switch with Haruhi, Hunny-kun, might wake up," Mori said.

"Alright," Kyouya said grabbing his eyeglasses and went out of the tent.

"Whussa matter?" Tamaki asked weakly and saw Haruhi crying.

"She must've had a nightmare," Kyouya said. "Take care of her."

Tamaki nodded and watched Mori and Kyouya walked away.

Haruhi gasped like her soul just went back inside her. She sniffed a few times and regained most of her strength back.

"Darling daughter, what happened?" Tamaki asked hugging her.

"G-ge-get off," Haruhi said pushing him away. "Why am I here anyway?"

"You were crying and Kyouya thought that you had a nightmare," Tamaki said giving her some space, but staying close to her.

"Oh, yeah," Haruhi said fixing the pillow. "I guess this is for the best, I don't wanna wake up Hunny-sempai."

"But I swear if you touch me, I'll KILL YOU," Haruhi said in a serious voice matching her death glare she was giving Tamaki.

Tamaki made a that's-such-a-freaky-look face and nodded.

Haruhi sighed and lied down. "You should probably close the tent, don't want the rapist/killer guy raping me now."

Haruhi let out a small gasp when she had realized that she was the girl who got raped and killed in her dreams.

She buried her face and let her tears fall down. She tries to push all her nightmare away from her mind.

Tamaki covered her with the comforter and felt her fear.

"I'm right here for you," he whispered.

Haruhi unburied her face and tried to locate where her sempai is, but it was too dark. She just settled her head on the pillow and smiled and wondered how Tamaki could quickly change his attitude from being a foolish boy to a big brother.

Haruhi just wish that her nightmares don't come true.

She went to sleep feeling at ease having Tamaki sleeping with her.

Apparently, Tamaki was blushing the whole night.

**Will Haruhi's nightmare come true? What'll happen tomorrow? Will Hikaru hold his jealousy inside? Find out to the next chapter!!! ;)**

**A.N- I'm sorry if my stories are always long or maybe it's just me…..anyways, I really hope that you guys like them!!!!**


	6. One Mistake Unforgiven

**A.N. - Thanks for the recap advice LadyofDragons089!!**

**Inner self: Damn those lockers and damn school!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I already told you to MEMORIZE IT…**

**Now I'll think how to blow those lockers up……bwa ha ha ha ha ha!!!!- Inner self**

**Recap:**

"I'm right here for you," he whispered.

She just settled her head on the pillow and smiled and wondered how Tamaki could quickly change his attitude from being a foolish boy to a big brother.

Haruhi just wish that her nightmares don't come true.

**Ooooooookkkkkkkaaaayyyy………..now the story begins**

Haruhi got up in about 7:00 am and couldn't get back to sleep.

"Damn it," Haruhi said, feeling restless but her eyes are fully open.

"Haruhi, I love you," Tamaki mumbled in his sleep and keep turning and turning around.

Haruhi made a sick face and rolled her eyes. _And I slept with this kind of guy?_

She decided to get up and took some clothes out of her backpack and went outside the tent.

She inhaled the fresh, morning air and exhaled.

She went into the SUV and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

**15 minutes later……..**

Tamaki's eyes slowly open. _Where's my darling daughter?_

"Where's my darling daughter!?" Tamaki cried who was entirely alert. He cursed himself for letting his precious daughter out of sight.

He got out of the tent and looked around and saw nobody in sight. _They're probably still sleeping, but where's Haruhi?_

"I am ashamed to call myself the father of Haruhi," Tamaki said to himself sulking like a child that didn't get his lollipop. He was bummed and sat on one of the moveable chair.

"Ah, maybe she's cooking!" Tamaki said brightly.

**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater open.**

"Tamaki, do you want your eggs sunny side-up or scrambled?" Haruhi asked smiling at Tamaki.

"Scrambled please," Tamaki said.

"Alright, honey," Haruhi flashing a smile at him.

**Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater closed.**

**A.N- sorry for interrupting, but you guys cannot blame me for the boring Tamaki's Inner Mind Theaters……I don't know how to make it sweet and gayish like they did on the show……… (**

"Oh Haruhi!" Tamaki sang, skipping in the SUV.

He puts a confused face and looked around. "She must be in the bedroom studying again."

He smiled and silently went into the bedroom. "Haruhi?"

There was no answer and everything was in place.

His heart beats faster and faster, getting nervous by the second.

"Haruhi!?" he said barging in the bathroom.

Haruhi was in her underwear and bra, looking shocked at her sempai.

Tamaki's face turned red and just couldn't stop staring.

"PERVERT!!!" Haruhi said grabbing her towel, covering herself. She threw the nearest thing that she could grab, which was her toothpaste.

It struck Tamaki in the forehead.

"I-I-I'm sorry Haruhi," Tamaki said losing his balance and falling in the floor, too scared and too happy to move.

"GET OUT!!!" Haruhi shouted in the top of her lungs kicking him out and slammed the door and locked it.

The birds stop chirping and flied away.

"M-m-m-m-m-mommy, help me," Tamaki said crawling in the ground.

Haruhi leaned in the door, sighing in relief. _I think I overdid a little._

"Hikaru," Kaoru said softly. He was hugging his brother.

"Hhm?" Hikaru asked a little bit annoyed.

"Did you hear that?" Kaoru asked.

"No," Hikaru said. "I think cause I was sleeping maybe?"

Tamaki was sitting in the sofa thinking over and over again what he saw. _No, I mustn't think about it, not with my precious daughter._

Haruhi got out of the bathroom and was combing her hair. She looked straight at Tamaki. _But I just can't help it, I can never forgive him._

Tamaki buried his face and didn't dare to look at her.

Haruhi looked away and started making breakfast.

"Oh, Haruhi, Tamaki, you guys are already awake," Kaoru said weakly who clearly was still half-asleep. No one spoke and Haruhi just poured oil and cracked eggs, while Tamaki was looking out the window thinking how to say sorry to Haruhi.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other and nodded. "Ah, we see what happened."

"Since you hair is wet, that must mean you took a shower," Kaoru said pointed at Haruhi's wet hair.

"And since our lord is sulking, that must've mean you're angry at him." Hikaru said.

"Why? Maybe because, our lord barged in while you were taking a shower." Kaoru said.

"Wow, M'lord, even we're not that perverted," Hikaru and Kaoru said laughing their heads off and went to the bathroom.

Tamaki tried to speak, but no words came out and decided to keep his mouth shut.

Once they were eating breakfast outside, everyone was quiet.

"Takashi, why is everyone quiet?" Hunny asked looking at Mori-kun.

"Haruhi-chan is mad at Tamaki-kun," Mori said and continue eating.

"Haru-chan, why are you mad at Tamaki?" Hunny asked, putting a cute and innocent face just incase Haruhi gets pissed off.

"That's because, Hunny-kun, our lord has done something seriously perverted," Kaoru and Hikaru said brightly.

Tamaki stayed low and ate slowly; for the first time ever, he didn't want everyone looking at him.

Haruhi blushed and excused herself from the table.

"Hey Haruhi, want to go swimmin'?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Yay!" Hunny said in a jovial mood.

"Ah," Mori said.

"I guess," Haruhi said gloomy.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Are we there?" Hikaru and Kaoru whined. They were obviously tired and they were covered in sweat.

"5 more minutes," Kyouya said looking at his watch.

"It's your fault for wanting to go," Haruhi said. She didn't show it, but she too, was also tired.

Haruhi looked at Hunny and thought how lucky Hunny was, just sitting at Mori-kun's shoulder, looking at trees.

"Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Tamaki said cheerfully at Haruhi's face.

Haruhi gave him the same death glare she always gave him, but this time, it was darker.

"Haruhi, wanna play with us?" Hikaru and Kaoru butt in going at Haruhi's side.

Tamaki made a mad face at the twins and grinned his teeth.

"Sure why not?" Haruhi said teasing her sempai.

"Bu-," Tamaki said, but she was already walking with them before he could finish whining.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Here we are!" Hunny said.

Everyone was groaning and was all sweaty.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately took of their t-shirts and were already wearing their trunks. They jumped into the lake.

Haruhi smiled and liked the view, especially the waterfall.

"Haruhi!" they said, waving their hands.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, let's go," Hunny said already wearing his floaters.

Haruhi smiled and took of her t-shirt and her short revealing a normal black 2 piece bathing suit.

Kaoru and Hikaru stopped splashing each other and looked at her.

Tamaki's jaw, once again, dropped and looked at Haruhi wondering if it's alright for her to show so much skin.

_I guess it's alright for now; I don't want her getting madder at me _Tamaki thought closing his mouth.

"You look pretty, Haru-chan!" Hunny said smiling at her.

"Thank you," Haruhi said grabbing Hunny's hand and walked to the river.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru and Kaoru said splashing some water at her direction.

For 4 hours, Haruhi ignored Tamaki, Tamaki tries to say sorry, Hikaru and Kaoru flirting with Haruhi, Haruhi letting them flirt with her, Tamaki gets all jealous and sulk, Hunny-chan eats cake, Kyouya sitting in one of the portable chair in his laptop and Mori following Hunny around.

"Well, isn't that the best swimming, my lord?" Hikaru and Kaoru teased him while drying themselves with their towels.

Tamaki just grumbled some words and turned away.

The Hitachiin brothers grinned and high-fived each other.

"Well, we should be going, we don't want to get lost in our way," Kyouya said.

Haruhi was in the back, looking the view, while the others talk amongst themselves, half forgetting that Haruhi was there.

Haruhi stopped and was just in awe how beautiful the sunset was. She stared at it for 20 minutes and remembered the kiss. She touched her lips and smiled. _I guess I should talk to Tamaki-sempai, I made him suffered enough._

She looked at front of her, finding that the group already left and didn't notice her.

"Oh boy," she murmured to herself. She was walking and followed the path. But maybe, somewhere 15-30 minutes later, there were two paths and she didn't know what paths she should choose.

This time, she got nervous and scared since the sun was already set.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

"Ano, where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked looking around. Everyone stopped walking and stopped talking to each other and looked around.

They were silence and wondered how idiotic they are letting her out of sight.

Tamaki got nervous and started to panic.

"We should split up and look for her," Hikaru said.

"No, we should go back, maybe she took a shortcut," Kaoru said.

For the first time, Hikaru and Kaoru had two different ideas.

"Why don't you, Hunny, and Mori-kun go back and the rest of us we'll look for her," Kyouya suggested looking at Kaoru.

"Sound like a plan!" Hunny said.

"Hikaru… Be careful," Kaoru said, he wanted to be with him, but he also want to go back just in case.

Hikaru flashed a smile at him. "Don't worry, you too."

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

Haruhi looked at the right path and then at the left path. She went with the left path (obviously not the right one)

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

The others did as planned, but Kyouya decided to go back at camp and call the polices.

"We should hurry finding her, it might rain," Hikaru said.

Tamaki nodded and they started walking quickly.

**0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x**

**Will Haruhi find her way home? Will Hikaru and Tamaki find her in time before the rain pours? Will Haruhi be okay? Find out, at the next chapter!**

**A.N.- I really don't have to say anything……well, gotta go and do my homework sob sob**


	7. Author's Note

**A.N.- I'm really sorry guys, but the teachers are giving so MUCH home works and tests and I can't really concentrate on working on my story, but I promise somewhere 4 or 5 days I'll have a new chapter. I know it's like a bitchy excuse and it isn't fair, but that's okay, I'll handle all of your criticisms. SORRY!**


	8. Feelings Known By Mistake

**A.N.- Here's the next chapter, enjoy!! It kinda took a little bit of time to make this with all the things happening at school and at home, HECTIC!**

**Inner self- Die school die!!!!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Recap:**

"Haruhi!?" he said barging in the bathroom.

Haruhi was in her underwear and bra, looking shocked at her sempai.

Tamaki's face turned red and just couldn't stop staring.

"PERVERT!!!" Haruhi said grabbing her towel, covering herself. She threw the nearest thing that she could grab, which was her toothpaste.

"Ano, where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked looking around. Everyone stopped walking and stopped talking to each other and looked around.

They were silence and wondered how idiotic they are letting her out of sight.

**Ok, now I'll begin……**

"Takashi, Takashi, will Haru-chan will be okay?" Hunny asked while eating a piece of cake.

Mori looked at him dearly and nodded. He, too, was worried.

Kyouya was cursing at his self for carrying an ordinary cell phone that had no signal.

While on the other hand, Kaoru was just lying down in the sofa, sleeping and didn't want to wake without his twin in his sight.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xxx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_I'm not lost, I'm not lost, and I'll find my way_ Haruhi thought over and over again.

She stopped and looked up. _This is bad, I gotta find my way quickly._

A while later, rain started to pour down and it became pitch black.

Thunder clasped and Haruhi covered her ears and squealed.

She lost all of her strength and she fell on the ground, but she was still conscious. Her hands were still covering her ears.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay, it'll be okay," she said to herself over and over again.

Every thunder she heard, she cringed and her tears rapidly gushed out.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Tamaki keeps shouting.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted desperately. He was crying, but it wasn't obvious because of the rain.

"Haru-," Tamaki said, but tripped.

Tamaki looked at where he tripped and saw Haruhi lying there like a helpless dog that just got beaten up.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted and quickly picked her up.

"I don't think we'll find our way with this rain in the way," Hikaru said looking at the behind him.

Tamaki covered Haruhi with his sweater and kept her close with him.

Haruhi was crying and stuffed her face at Tamaki's shoulder.

Hikaru just stood there who wanted to beat Tamaki up. He was dead jealous and wondered why Haruhi couldn't love him instead,

"Well, don't just stand there, we gotta find shelter!" Hikaru said.

Tamaki gasped and nodded.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Takashi, where are they?" Hunny asked looking out the window.

Mori just looked out the window too and didn't say anything. He was worried that they didn't find her, he was worried about them.

"Hunny, why don't you sleep, when you wake up, they'll be here," Kyouya said nicely.

"You should, don't worry, they'll be back," Mori said giving Hunny a small smile.

Kaoru was still sleeping and didn't want anyone to wake him up until tomorrow morning.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Tamaki and Hikaru were catching their breaths. They were inside a cave they had found, but it was still pitch black and was very cold.

Tamaki was still holding Haruhi, afraid to lose her again.

Hikaru looked at them both and decided to close his eyes. "I'm gonna go to sleep, watch her." He said icily.

Tamaki looked at him innocently and just shrugged. He fell asleep with Haruhi in his arms.

**The next morning:**

Haruhi groaned and felt as if someone had hit her head. She realized that she was curled up at Tamaki's arms.

Her eyes widened and got herself out of Tamaki's arms.

Tamaki grunted but kept on sleeping.

Haruhi sighed in relief that she didn't wake him up and looked at Hikaru.

_They must've found me… I'm so pathetic, relying on boys._

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked softly, though his eyes were still closed.

Haruhi smiled at him and coughed.

"Ugh, I should've told Tamaki to zip the sweater up," Hikaru said.

Haruhi touched the sweater and it smelled like her sempai's.

"I'll uh, just gather some woods, it's still kind of cold in here," Haruhi said looking at the sky, which was still dark and the sun wasn't even up.

"We should head back when the sun's up and when it's kind of dry," Haruhi said.

Hikaru nodded. "I'll gather some woods and some foods, you stay here." Hikaru suggested, even though he was so tired and couldn't even lift one finger of his up.

Haruhi shook her head. "That's okay, you've done enough, I wanna do something for you guys."

Hikaru smiled at her and appreciated what she was doing.

"I'm really glad that you broke that vase," Hikaru said.

Haruhi remembered at the very first beginning when she had broken the vase. She smiled and nodded. "Me too."

Haruhi carefully walked out of the cave and started looking for foods and usable wood.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked feeling no weight at all at his arms. "Where's Haruhi?"

"Oh, she's gathering some wood," Hikaru not looking at Tamaki. He was still jealous and wished that Tamaki would just disappear.

"Why didn't you go!?" Tamaki cried who was obviously irritated.

"I told her that I could go, but she declined," Hikaru said losing his patience with him.

"What if she gets lost again; don't you know the risk?" Tamaki shouted.

"If you love her so much, then go find her!" Hikaru shouted back.

Tamaki was surprised that Hikaru would declare such a thing.

"Well, of course I love her, she's my daughter," Tamaki said.

"Just admit it, you love her because you love her not because you love her because she's your daughter!" Hikaru said who's almost in tears.

Tamaki's eyes widened and he slightly opened his mouth to say something, but was traumatized by Hikaru's words.

"Do…you love…her?" Tamaki asked slowly and quietly.

Hikaru didn't say anything and tried his best to hold his tears back.

Tamaki waited for the answer, but deep inside, he knew he does also.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted and without hesitation, he hugged his brother.

Hikaru was shocked when he saw his twin, but was glad to feel him, to hear his voice, and to see him.

"Hooray! We found you guys!" Hunny-chan shouted with a brighter smile than usual.

Tamaki decided to at least give them all a smile, even though it was only a small one.

"I found them instead," Haruhi said.

Mori smiled and was relieved that they were okay.

"I couldn't contact the police so we decide to look for you guys ourselves," Kyouya said looking at Tamaki and Hikaru and knew exactly what happened.

Haruhi looked concerned when she saw how Tamaki's and Hikaru's eyes were filled with sadness and confusion.

"Yokata," Haruhi said once they were back at the camp.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, wanna eat cake with me?" Hunny asked.

"Uh, after I take a shower, how about that?" Haruhi recommended couldn't wait until she gets all the dirt out of her body.

Hunny frowned but quickly smiled and nodded.

Haruhi sighed in relief and quickly head to the shower.

**30 minutes later…….**

Haruhi came out of the bathroom and smiled. _Finally, I feel refreshed_

She came out of the SUV and saw Tamaki and Hikaru looking at each other furiously.

"I admit already, I do lover her, I do love Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi just gawked at him and felt all of hair standing.

"Then why don't you say it to her?" Hikaru asked completely shrieking at Tamaki's face.

"Because you love her also!" Tamaki shouted in the top of his lungs. "It'll break your heart!"

Kaoru tried to stop them both and tell them that Haruhi was standing there, just listening to them bickering.

Hunny was just looking at Tamaki, then at Hikaru, then at Haruhi, again and again while Mori was just standing there wondering how it'll end.

Tamaki and Hikaru just stopped yelling at each other and looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki and Hikaru said as quiet as possible that it might've come out as a whisper.

"Well, this is interesting," Kyouya said to himself and smirked.

"I'm back, Mr. Oouran," the driver said bowing in respect.

Haruhi was in the front seat, Kaoru and Hikaru were seating in the sofa looking out the window, Kyouya was typing as usual in his laptop, Hunny was eating cake and Mori looking at him eat cake.

Tamaki was inside the bedroom, sitting in the corner. He thought all about the times that he spent with Haruhi. He was worried on how he would talk to Haruhi again or how he would confess to her now that Haruhi knows that he and Hikaru loves her.

He buried his face and hoped for the best.

While Haruhi wanted to doze off and let her dream boat carry her into her dreamland, but she couldn't sleep with all the things in her mind.

**Will Haruhi choose Hikaru? Or Tamaki? How will Hikaru settle things with Tamaki? Find out on the next chapter!!!**

**A.N.- Finally, I finished it!!! Well at least tell me how you think??**


	9. Our Happy EndingOr Is It?

**A.N.- Well, here's the next chapter as promised. )**

**Inner Self: School is a LIVIN HELL!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Recap:**

"I admit already, I do lover her, I do love Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted.

Haruhi just gawked at him and felt all of hair standing.

"Then why don't you say it to her?" Hikaru asked completely shrieking at Tamaki's face.

"Because you love her also!" Tamaki shouted in the top of his lungs. "It'll break your heart!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Bye Haru-chan!" Hunny said waving his hand in the air.

Haruhi smiled at him and went to her apartment.

She was restless and didn't want to deal with her dad right now.

"Haruhi!" her father shouted hugging her.

"Come in, come in, my darling daughter," he said.

Haruhi frowned and said; "That's Tamaki's line."

"Huh?" he asked obviously not hearing her daughter.

"Nothing," Haruhi said gloomy entering her home.

She took off her shoes and closed the door. "I'll make dinner."

"Ano, that's okay, I ate on my way," her dad said looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Just tired, I better sleep, I have classes tomorrow," she said heading to her room.

Her dad stood there wanting to tell her daughter that everything will be alright and that he was there for her, but couldn't.

He sighed and went to sleep also.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"I'm off," Haruhi said quietly opening the door.

"Hhm," her dad said frowning.

"Haruhi!" Kaoru shouted when Haruhi entered their classroom.

Haruhi smiled at Kaoru and decided to act as usual like nothing happened.

Hikaru was seating with Kaoru, he was quiet and didn't dare look at Haruhi, too embarrassed and too afraid.

"O hio go sa mais, Kaoru… Hikaru," Haruhi said smiling at them. _He doesn't need to act so obviously after what happened._

"O hio go sa mais," Kaoru said smiling at her and quickly frowned at Hikaru.

"O hio," Hikaru said quietly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Haru-chan!" Hunny said running towards her once she entered the third music room.

"You're late today," Hunny said frowning.

"Gomen, gomen," Haruhi said patting Hunny at the head.

"That's okay, you have some cutomers," Hunny said and once again, his smile was back.

"Haruhi, what do you love to do the most?" one of her customer asked.

"Hhhm, well, I love being with the Host Club," Haruhi said.

The girls squealed in delight and became silent when one of them spoke.

"Who do you love the most, Haruhi?"

Those words struck Haruhi and Haruhi frowned and thought about Hikaru and Tamaki.

"Gomen, gomen, we didn't want you to be sad," the girls said quickly.

"No, its okay, I've never thought of it and thank you ladies, for pointing it out for me," Haruhi said smiling at them.

The girls squealed again in happiness.

_Who do I love the most?_

Those words haunted Haruhi and she thought about it deeply every second.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tamaki hadn't spoke to Haruhi ever since the Host Club was closed and was just sitting in one of their couches, thinking about the kiss the shared and those times he shared with her. He never even noticed that Haruhi was there.

"I gotta go," Haruhi said taking her backpack.

"Uh, I'll walk you home," Hikaru blurted out and bit his tongue. He looked away and sat back.

"W-w-why not?" Haruhi said giving him an awkward smile.

Hikaru's face brightened and quickly went towards Haruhi.

Haruhi took a quick glance at Tamaki and saw him looking back at her with sad eyes almost telling her that he loves her.

Haruhi quickly looked away and smiled at Hikaru.

"Ouch," Kyouya said. "Young Love."

Tamaki sulked and continued his daydreams.

Hikaru and Haruhi were quiet and they just kept walking.

_Damn it, go say something to her, you baka._

"So, Haruhi, how's your classes?" Hikaru asked. _BAKA! You're in the same class as her!_

"Gomen, I meant-," Hikaru said, but cut himself and kept quiet. He was turning red and was embarrassed and wished Kaoru was with him to help him.

"You don't have to try too hard Hikaru," Haruhi said smiling at him.

_This is one of the reasons I love her_

Hikaru smiled back and looked at Haruhi's hand. _Those hands I want to hold forever._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Well, here I am," Haruhi said when they were at Haruhi's apartment.

Hikaru smiled and slowly leaned at Haruhi's direction to kiss her.

Suddenly, Haruhi's father opened the door. "Haruhi, your home!" 

Hikaru quickly looked away and step back.

"Hikaru!" her father said brightly. "I'm really glad it wasn't that Tamaki boy."

Hikaru smiled and was glad that someone at least likes him more than Tamaki.

"Uh, well, Haruhi, I'll see you tomorrow," Hikaru said smiling at her and going.

Haruhi nodded and thought it was best for her to act like she didn't know that Hikaru was about to kiss her.

"Father," Haruhi said once she closed the door.

Her father turned around putting an innocent face.

"How do you know if you love someone or the other one?" Haruhi asked embarrassingly. She was desperate and didn't care if her father gets mad at her.

Her father's face completely became truly a father-like.

"Don't confuse who your heart loves and who your heart doesn't want to get hurt," her father said slowly. "Well, I gotta go sleep, I already ate, I have to go to work early morning." 

Haruhi smiled at him. "Arigato go sa mais."

Her father smiled at her and went to sleep.

After eating by herself, Haruhi laid in her futon and thought about the words her father had spoken.

_I'll tell him and I'll say sorry to him._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Haruhi woke up early and decided to go to school early.

"Haruhi," Hikaru caught her by chance.

Haruhi turned around and faced Hikaru.

"Hikaru," Haruhi said.

"I have to talk to you," they both said to each other.

"Uh, you could go first," Haruhi said.

Hikaru sighed and looked straight at her eyes. "I know that you love Tamaki and it's fine with me, just promise me one thing, you'll still be our toy."

Hikaru smiled at her putting his hands to his pockets.

Haruhi smiled at him and held her tears back.

"Arigato, Hikaru," Haruhi said hugging him.

Hikaru's tears fell and hugged her tightly. _I'll still love you, but I want your happiness instead._

"Ano, gomen," Tamaki said who saw Haruhi hug Hikaru.

Hikaru suddenly let go of Haruhi.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki wanting to say something, but couldn't, not in front of Hikaru.

Tamaki's tears roll down and he started running. _Why Haruhi? Why?_

Haruhi wanted to go after him, but didn't want to leave Hikaru all alone.

"Its okay, Haruhi, go after him," Hikaru said smiling at her. His heart felt like its melting slowly.

"Hikaru," Haruhi said dearly.

"Go on, I'll be okay," Hikaru said.

Haruhi started running leaving Hikaru all alone.

Kaoru appeared and hugged his brother. "I'm still here."

Hikaru smiled at him. "It's not like I'll never see Haruhi."

Kaoru smiled back and was a bit glad that Hikaru didn't leave him all alone.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hold on!" Haruhi shouted desperately trying to reach Tamaki.

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki stopped and turned around. "You called me Tamaki."

Haruhi smiled at him and hugged him.

Tamaki hugged her and thought how stupid he was.

"I love you," Tamaki said. Tamaki kissed her in the lips and was glad that he was able to kiss her properly.

"I love you too," Haruhi said kissing him back.

"Well, this ended as I expected, how boring," Kyouya said quietly to himself.

**A.N.- so how was my last chapter??? **

**THE END**

**Or is it?????**

**Look for the next book err new next story err whatever its called…………….the name is 'Feelings Unchanged.'**

**I'll give you guys the summary for Feelings Unchanged:**

**Hikaru decided to give Haruhi to Tamaki at 'Our Growing Love'. Tamaki and Haruhi is now lovey-lovey. But what happens when Tamaki's best friend came and ruins everything? Will Tamaki's feeling change and leave Haruhi behind? Find out!!**


End file.
